


Fever

by SwiftEmera



Category: Glee
Genre: College AU, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian ends up ill, but luckily Blaine's there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Wifey asked for happy Seblaine fluff, so here it is.

He's fine.

That's what he keeps telling himself at the early stages – the grogginess, the sniffles, the burn in his throat. He's just been overworking. With his dissertation due in a few months time, who could blame him, really? But he has to power through.

If only his over-reacting dork of a boyfriend would let him.

“Bas,” Blaine sighs from his bed on the other side of the room as Sebastian hunches over a sea of paperwork, post-it notes and various ridiculously thick reference books. “Baby, come on. You need to take a break.”

Honestly, rooming with his boyfriend had seemed like a good idea at the start of the year, but it's kind of difficult to get any work done in the presence of Blaine Anderson, and his gorgeous curls, and his delicious lips, and just, well, everything, really. The boy is just far too tempting for his own good. Which is why he lets out a drawn out sigh, before settling his pen down on the desk and leaning back on his chair, his neck rolling back so that he's facing ceiling, eyelids fluttering shut in the process.

He hears some shuffling from the other side of the room, and suddenly, a warm breath tickling his forehead before soft lips press against him, and Sebastian lets out a small hum at the contact.

“Come lie down, Seb. You don't look so good.”

“Thanks, Killer. You really know how to charm a guy,” Sebastian quips weakly, but really, his heart isn't in it. He's far too drained to even form coherent thoughts never mind muster up enough energy for his usual amount of snark. Body heavy, he leans into Blaine as the shorter manoeuvres them from the desk to the twin beds.

As he slides onto Blaine's bed, Blaine pulling him up against his chest, his eyes fall shut and he feels gentle fingers tangle into his hair, stroking with soothing motions. He sniffles against Blaine's shirt, clutching onto the material, and he can practically feel the weight of the surveying gaze that Blaine fixes him with.

“What?” Sebastian asks – and it comes out way more crackly than he intends it to.

“You're ill,” Blaine tells him in realisation.

“I do _not_ get ill,” He replies with a defensive huff.

He can't see Blaine right now, but he's almost certain that the shorter rolls his eyes in reply, although he doesn't say anything – he just continues to pet him, and Sebastian relaxes into the touch.

 

***

 

He's not sure when he fell asleep, but when he wakes up, he's alone in the bed, and his head feels like it's been beaten with a baseball bat ten times over.

“Blaine,” He croaks, and _shit_ – when did it become so difficult to talk? His throat throbs, and he's instantly grateful when he sees the glass of water and the two painkillers laid out on the bedside table, but his heart sinks a little as he surveys the room to realise that Blaine's no longer there.

He supposes that his boyfriend is away to class, and _god_ , he feels really needy, but the prospect of suffering through this on his own is horrible. He swallows the pills down in one gulp, before tossing himself back onto the mattress,curling into the fetal position, and lets out a whimper that he'll never admit to to anyone – not even Blaine.

Some time passes – he's not even sure how long. He thinks that he may have fallen back asleep, but it's all a haze, really – all he knows is that he's shaking, he's lost the ability to breathe through his nose, and the door to their dorm squeals as it's pried open slowly. He assumes that Blaine's trying to be as quiet as possible as not to disturb him upon entering again, but honestly, it's useless. Their door could wake the dead. It's a wonder that he even managed to _leave_ without waking Sebastian up.

He wants to say something – but he feels like if he even attempts to talk, his throat will close over completely. The only thing that indicates to Blaine that Sebastian's awake is the pathetic whine that escapes his lips, and he's really just too tired and miserable to even care enough to be embarrassed about it.

“Oh, Bas,” Blaine sighs, and he hears some rustling as Blaine places whatever he's holding onto the desk before making his way over to Sebastian, and Sebastian feels a cold hand rest over his forehead softly as the mattress dips beside him. “Shit, you're burning up.”

He doesn't doubt it. He can feel it radiating from him, his body feeling gross and sticky from the sweat breaking out all over him.

“Can you sit up?” Blaine asks softly, brushing Sebastian's no doubt matted hair from his forehead with his palm. “I brought you warm soup.”

“Not hungry,” Sebastian replies, voice weak and strained – ignoring the grumble of protest that his stomach makes at his words. He strains to open his eyes, and immediately regrets it as the harsh light streaming from the window attacks his vision. Blaine huffs, pressing a kiss to his cheek before making his way over to the blinds in favour of shutting them over. As soon as he does, the throbbing gives way to a dull ache.

“Do you want to go back to sleep?”

“I--” Sebastian licks his lips, trying to gather the energy to shuffle around to face Blaine. The most he manages is to uncurl himself and move so that his back is now firmly pressed against the mattress. He doesn't think that he can sleep. Or, well, no – that's a lie. He doesn't _want_ to sleep. He just needs Blaine right now.

Blaine seems to sense that, too, because he lets out an amused huff before toeing off his shoes and shrugging off his winter coat, throwing it on Sebastian's bed on the other side of the room (honestly, he has no idea why they still call it that – they both squeeze onto Blaine's single mattress every night to go to sleep, anyway). Blaine slides in beside him, and nuzzles his neck, snaking one arm around his waist and lacing his fingers through Sebastian's hand on the other side.

They don't talk. Sebastian's too hazy from the fever and the throb in his throat seems hellbent on making him suffer if he tries, anyway. He lets Blaine hold him, though, and Blaine occasionally leans up to pepper him with kisses. Sebastian would protest that Blaine is going to get ill if he had the strength and willpower to do so, in all honesty. He knows he's going to feel guilty as shit the moment that Blaine starts sniffling, but right now he just needs Blaine and his warmth and affection.

Under Blaine's care – the plying him with medicine, soup and love – it doesn't take him long to recover, and, as expected Blaine ends up suffering for it a few days later. Of course, that just means that Sebastian gets to repay the favour.  


End file.
